little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Woodward
was one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova Magical Academy, as well as the mentor of Shiny Chariot. Her spirit resides in the Arcturus Forest, a sacred forest that young witches aren't able to enter, and the Blue Moon Abyss as well, which is a secret location only accessible during the night of a blue moon. Appearance In her true form, Woodward's spirit is a beautiful woman with pale skin, long teal hair and green eyes. She wears a dark green dress adorned with plants and long sleeves along with a wide wooden skirt next to a tiara composed of leaves and flowers. The tiara has two grill-horns on the top part. In her appearance before Akko, she takes the form of a huge, monstrous creature composed of branches, with a feminine face similar to her actual face. Personality Woodward is known for her great wisdom. It is rumored that she knows all things of the past, present, and future. In reality, she is not omniscient and there are questions she does not have answers for, but they cannot be answered by anyone else. When she first appears to Akko, Woodward tries to force her into giving up her ambitions and past. In actuality, she was testing Akko in order to see if she is worthy enough to wield the Shiny Rod, and continues to show these traits in order to test her. Despite her reputation as a revered figure with great power and wisdom in magical world, Woodward is still has her fair share of flaws. Unlike Ursula/Chariot who makes best approach in guiding her students, Woodward constantly uses vague hints, trickery, and manipulating events from behind the scenes at expense of their well-being as long as things went into her favor. In her blind pursuit for Yggdrasil's restoration, she would prioritize everything on Chariot while also being neglectful to Croix at the same time, which unfortunately led to the latter's fall to villainy. Yet at the same time, she still distant towards Chariot due to being too focused on such goal as opposed to Croix's accusation of her showing favoritism over another in "The Road to Arcturus", even leaving the girl to fend for herself for at least a decade after she lost the right to the Shiny Rod. Her worst and most debatable action was when she abandoned Chariot and Croix at the mercy of the then out-of-control Noir Rod, costing not only their friendship but nearly costing them their lives, even if it mean to give the way for Akko and co. to appear on their side and subsequently, allowing Akko to unlock the Final Word of Arcturus. Indeed, despite being well-intentioned from the beginning given that she was happy when Chariot and Croix mended their relationship and worked together to save the world, Chariot acknowledged Woodward's flaws and harms she unwittingly done due to her jaded and detached nature, and thus vowed to become better teacher than her mentor was. Plot Background Woodward was originally one of the Nine Olde Witches and helped seal away the Grand Triskellion. She was also the original owner of the Shiny Rod. She was seeing as a mentor figure in the Nine Olde Witches. Upon the creation of Luna Nova Academy in the 5th century, Woodward guided the 100 first students of Luna Nova in the way to restore te prestige of witchcraft. Upon the destruction of Luna Nova during the Witch Hunts, Woodward along with the great witch Jennifer take the task of reconstruct the academy in the Golden Age of Magic After eventually passed away, her spirit resides at the Blue Moon Abyss and the Arcturus Forest. In the past, Chariot and Croix entered the Arcturus Forest in hopes of Croix getting the Shiny Rod but instead, Chariot ended up getting the rod. Woodward's spirit then tasked Chariot to search for the Seven Words and release the Grand Triskellion. After several years, Chariot failed to open the Grand Triskellion and after damaging the moon's surface with the Shiny Arc, she lost possession of the Shiny Rod, and it returned back to the Arcturus Forest. TV Series Blue Moon Woodward makes her debut as the blue moon spirit, who is said to be omnipresent and resides in the Blue Moon Abyss, an area only accessible during the night of a blue moon. After Akko makes it to the bottom of the abyss, Woodward, disguised as a monstrous spirit, appears before Akko. Woodward asks what she wants, and Akko questions if she can ever become like Chariot. Woodward's disguise states that it is not happening, yet she can give Akko the bright future, at the cost of all her past memories and friends. Akko, however, isn't willing to forget all her past memories and friends in change for being exactly like Chariot. Woodward's disguise commands Akko to leave, telling her that she will never be like Chariot. Akko, accepting the fact that she can't be Chariot but still can be a great witch, revives the second lost word and transforms the Shiny Rod into an axe, and uses it to damage Woodward's disguise, which reveals her actual spirit, and makes appear a vision of the future strike of the fairies, war in the country, and the dark shape of Croix. Akko passes out on the ground before Ursula, who is revealed to be Chariot, comes in and greets her mentor. Woodward and Chariot have a discussion about how Akko passed her trial and revived the second lost word. Before disappearing, Woodward states that Chariot must guide Akko to unseal the Grand Triskellion. A drawing of her also appears in the manuscrit about the Grand Triskellion Diana's reading in the Luna Nova Archives. What You Will She controls the magical mirror that transforms Akko's appearance to that of Diana's, and then briefly appears inside the mirror, as three leaves representing the first three Words of Arcturus flutter at the bottom of the mirror's base. Pohjola's Trial She appears in this episode during a flashback in Arcturus Forest, talking to Chariot and Croix about the seven lost words and how to revive them. Wagandea In a flashback, Woodward appears before a young Chariot and Croix. Woodward chooses to give the Shiny Rod to Chariot, much to Croix's disdain, which leads her to scream at Woodward. Woodward ignores Croix, commands Chariot to search and revive the seven lost words, and then disappears. The Road to Arcturus After Croix unseals the Grand Triskellion, Woodward appears before her. Believing that the stick was not the Grand Triskellion, Croix demands to know where the actual Grand Triskellion is. Woodward reveals that the stick is, in fact, the Grand Triskellion, but Croix believes otherwise and shouts at Woodward, confronting her that if she is just going to keep looking right through her. Croix throws the Grand Triskellion at her and asks her to go away. Woodward listens to Croix and fades away. Tree of Leaves Woodward starts broadcasting Akko and Diana flying to save the world, tempting everyone to lend their Fuel Spirit and assist the two. She appears again after Akko and Diana release the Grand Triskellion, happily watching as the world-changing magic spread throughout the world. Relationships Ursula Callistis Woodward is the mentor of Ursula, whom she knows as Chariot. Ursula admires and respects Woodward as her professor. She taught her that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that Ursula would later pass to Akko. Woodward also taught Ursula the second Word of Arcturus, Phaidoari Afairynghor. Before disappearing again, she entrusted Ursula to make sure that Akko will fully awaken the rest of the Seven Words of Arcturus in order to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion. The relationship between Chariot and Woodward took the worst turn in The Road to Arcturus, where it came to light that Woodward's negligence towards Croix was what caused her former best friend to become the bitter person she is now. With the second Quest seemingly failed once more by Chariot and Croix, Woodward's patience has reached its limit that she chose to abandon the two to their fate. Dismayed that her respect towards Woodward was betrayed through the harm Woodward done to her former best friend, Chariot decided to put aside her original quest for Grand Triskellion to protect her loved ones from more harm, even if it bear the consequence of bringing the magical world to an end. It's unknown whether the two later made amends to each other in the end. Atsuko Kagari Despite being chosen by the Shiny Rod, Woodward was incredibly wary of Atsuko, possibly either due to the first failure of the Quest of the Seven Words or she was taken aback by Atsuko's fiery personality or both. However after Atsuko proved herself by gaining the Second Word of Arcturus, Woodward started to treat her the same way she did with Chariot when it came to testing her resolve. Atsuko eventually did surpassed Woodward by helping to mend the relationship between Chariot and Croix and restore magic throughout the world. These actions earned Woodward's respect. Croix Meridies In the past, Croix was eager to obtain the Shiny Rod and release the Grand Triskellion in hopes of becoming the world's greatest witch. When Croix and Chariot arrived at the Arcturus Forest to finally get the Shiny Rod, Woodward only gave the rod to Chariot and tasked her to find the Seven Words after hearing Chariot's dream. This lead to Croix becoming a very bitter person towards both Woodward and Chariot to the point where Croix believes that Woodward made a mistake in choosing Chariot as the wielder of the rod. The entire reason that Croix wanted to find the Grand Triskellon was to become the greatest witch, but her plans were thwarted by Woodward. This is the reason why, at the end of series, when professor Woodward appears and shows her the true Grand Triskellon, she freaks out because the "word altering" magic she was after wasn't what she thought it would be. However, at that very moment, it became evident that Woodward also proved to be neglectful towards Croix that she allowed her to lost her way as Croix herself pointed out, and left her and Chariot in shame from both what Croix had become and her own part in it. Abilities and Equipment Being one of the Nine Olde Witches, Woodward is an extremely powerful witch, being able to use magic without the help of Sorcerer's Stones. She is greatly proficient in magical phytokinesis, and is able to broadcast scenes and events into devices such as television and mobile phones. Woodward was the original wielder of the Shiny Rod. Voice actors Trivia *The moonlit witch's hat resembles her "antlers". *Mitsuko Horie, Woodward's Japanese voice actress, was in Sailor Moon, where she voiced Sailor Galaxia. She is also notable for being a singer of many anime opening themes such as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Ninja Captor and Sailor Moon Crystal. **Horie also voiced the title character Atsuko "Akko" Kagami in the 1988 anime series , who Akko Kagari was named after. Gallery Leylineimage11.png|Foreshadowing of Woodward and the Nine Olde Witches. Professor Woodward in Shiny Ray.png|Woodward in the first opening. Woodwardinlife.png|Picture of Woodward in an ancient book. Bluemoonapparition.png|Woodward's false form. Woodwardapparitionface.png wood.png|Woodward's form when she appears to Ursula. woodward appears.png woodward looking.png woodward fades away.png Woodwardmirror.gif|Woodward seen in a magic mirror. Woodward appears.gif|Woodward in her first apparition to Chariot and Croix. Woodward appears again.gif Woodward.gif|Woodward confronting Croix Professor Woodward in Mind Conductor.png|Woodward in the second opening. Woodward smiling.gif|Watching magic spread across the world. Woodward Chronicle Book LWA.jpg|Woodward as seen in the Little Witch Academia Chronicles book. References Navigation es:Woodward Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Nine Olde Witches Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shiny Rod Owner